


Picnic in the Suitcase

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt and Tina have a picnic in the suitcase and are interrupted by the creatures.





	Picnic in the Suitcase

It was so hard for Tina to pull Newt away from his creatures but she had managed to convince him to have a picnic lunch with her, on one condition, they have it in the suitcase. She had packed sandwiches, fruit and salads, while Newt was bringing the blanket and some decorative flowers. She climbed down into the suitcase, just as Newt was laying out the blanket and placing the flowers in the centre. Tina sat down, beginning to unpack the food. "This looks delicious", Newt said. They began to eat and just as they were finishing the main course, Tina felt something attempting to get in her pocket. It was the Niffler, trying to steal the coins she had left there after purchasing the food. Newt laughed. The Niffler's disobedience had incited the other creatures, Pickett now wanted all of Newt's attention and the Erumpent kept nudging Tina's face. "Well, guess we'll have to postpone our picnic date for another time.", Newt said, kissing Tina.


End file.
